Neko Date
by KageNoYoko
Summary: When Neptune gets a bright idea in her mind Blanc is usually dragged along for the ride by her girlfriend. Good thing this latest date idea that Neptune has thought of is mostly harmless. Neptune X Blanc Real world AU, no relation to my other Nep X Blanny stories.


A/N: Written because OMG kittens, or why I'm not allowed to visit the local animal shelter (because I would want to adopt all of the kittens).

 **Hope that everyone enjoys.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blanc was sure that she had taken a leave of her common sense when Neptune showed up at her house early in the morning and proceeded to order the brunette to get dressed while the amethyst-haired girl went downstairs and prepared breakfast for the pair after informing her girlfriend that they were going into the city today.

It was difficult for Blanc to say what she had expected judging by the flights of fancy that Neptune was well-known for, but for the moment quietly enjoyed her girlfriend's surprisingly delicious pancakes, eggs and toast, considering how spastic Neptune could be and the fact that she had once accidentally set a pot of water on fire to the disbelief of everyone involved.

She was unable to even wash the dishes before Neptune was pulling her out the door, only offering enough time for the college student to slip on her favourite sandals and lock the front door before the violet-haired girl was tugging her down the street by the arm.

Having chosen to put on a white button-up shirt due to the heat of the summer and a fairly modest black skirt that cut off just past the short girl's knees, Blanc had been aiming more for comfort against the weather then to look nice for Neptune's sake, which didn't appear to bother Neptune in the slightest.

In comparison Neptune was wearing a blue and purple tank top beneath a white jacket and a pair of dark blue shorts, which allowed Blanc to drink in the sight of her girlfriend's smooth skin and slim legs that were lightly muscled from plenty of running. A younger version of Blanc would have openly drooled at the sight of so much bare skin from the girl that she had grown up playing with and following around town "exploring the world," but managed to hold herself back enough now to only drool in her mind as she took furtive glances at the other girl.

"So where are we going exactly this time you goofball?" Blanc inquired as she finally brought up the million-dollar question of the day. The fact that she had used one of her affectionate nicknames for her girlfriend was in no way intended to try and curry favour out of Neptune in hopes of earning an answer from the violet-haired girl, or so Blanc tried to tell herself.

Releasing Blanc's hand and spinning on her heel so that she could face the other girl while she continued to lead the way while walking backwards, Neptune was grinning from ear to ear as her violet-colored eyes sparkled with mischief "we're going to this really cool new place that just opened up where Iffy and Compa had their last date."

Blanc released a sigh of relief now that she was aware this wouldn't be the same as the Aquarium debacle, or the paintball meet that Neptune couldn't resist volunteering herself and Blanc for in order to help Uni out, though this opened up several new questions due to the vague answer.

Anything that involved the stoic IF and blissfully innocent Compa couldn't be anything as bad as her sometimes demented mind might conjure when Neptune was being vague with information, but Blanc still held onto a small shred of wariness since those two were Neptune's other close friends, and the violet-haired girl might have still been able to talk them into something crazy.

She was thankful that people mostly ignored the two girls as they left their neighbourhood and entered the greater downtown area, and managed to bite back a squeal when Neptune intertwined their fingers once more. Blanc refused to outwardly show any signs of still reacting like a love-crazy teenager after being together with Neptune for so long, since her girlfriend was quite prone to teasing her about it.

This didn't mean that she wasn't aware that Neptune knew perfectly well how Blanc would react to certain actions from the amethyst-haired girl, and a small voice in the back of the brunette's mind whispered that Neptune did most of these things on purpose just to earn a rise out of her girlfriend.

"You know that I could have been doing any number of other things today instead of following you around town like this" Blanc felt the need to remind Neptune in a somewhat whiny tone, more as an attempt to convince herself instead of the girl she was holding hands with.

"Nothing could compare to the kind of trouble that the two of us get up to Blanny" Neptune argued back cheerfully with a look over her shoulder that made Blanc's heartbeat speed up slightly "what could be more fun then spending time with this loveable goofball?" Neptune asked rhetorically as she used her free hand to point to her own face.

"I'm sure that Vert could use some help reorganizing the shelves at Gameindustri, and Noire would never turn down two girls modelling some of her embarrassing cosplay outfits" Blanc listed off as the thoughts crossed her mind, earning a surprisingly adorable pout from Neptune at her girlfriend's teasing.

"Once you see this place you won't be thinking about Noire and her silly outfits!" Neptune reasoned as her grin returned almost instantly, and the violet-haired girl increased her pace, forcing Blanc to work at keeping up instead of letting Neptune just drag her around by the arm.

Finding herself sighing once more mostly as a final weak attempt at fighting against Neptune's latest flight of fancy, Blanc increased her grip upon Neptune's hand just a little to make sure that they didn't become separated in the crowds.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blinking at her girlfriend as she sat across from the boisterous girl at a small table, Blanc was working hard to get her brain to comprehend what exactly she was seeing even after arriving at their destination several minutes ago.

Neptune's uproarious laughter filled the building and made Blanc's cheeks redden not just from embarrassment as a few other patrons offered looks in their direction, but couldn't bring herself to try and shush her girlfriend.

The reason for her disbelief and Neptune's laughter were an army of kittens that had begun climbing all over the girl almost as soon as they sat down, as in addition to those playing on her lap they climbed up to perch atop her shoulder and one even balanced atop the amethyst-haired girl's head as it shot a pleased look at Blanc.

Others were busy pawing at the girl's fingers as she teasingly wiggled them in the fur ball's faces, and one particularly lucky kitten who had stretched out across the table on it's back was getting its tummy scratched by Neptune's other hand.

Blanc was a bit more reserved then her girlfriend as she restarted her staring contest with another kitten sitting on the table in front of her, and one was purring quietly as it curled up on her lap while a second on the table was alternating between licking and nipping at the tips of her finger curiously.

"You got excited over a cat café?" Blanc asked her girlfriend incredulously as she finally regained the ability to speak and comprehend what she had walked into without breaking eye contact with the particularly stubborn orange tabby sitting on the table in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I get excited over these super-cute little guys Blanny?" Neptune replied as if it was the most obvious thing in her mind "Compa told me all about how amazing this place is, and I have to say she wasn't lying at all."

"I can only imagine the kind of exasperation IF felt while she had to deal with Compa playing with these kittens" Blanc thought aloud idly as she reached down to gently rest her fingers upon the tabby's head and began petting it. She allowed a small smile to show as it broke eye contact and started purring in approval of the affection.

Of course this meant that she had stopped paying attention to what Neptune might be doing, so she was only slightly surprised when she overheard the violet-haired girl call her name after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey Blanny look at this!" Neptune announced cheerfully, making Blanc's smile widen at how difficult it was to be in a bad mood around Neptune, and how much joy she tended to bring into Blanc's life despite the brunette sometimes trying to fight her over the matter.

Blanc was entirely unprepared to look up across the table at her girlfriend to find Neptune with a wide grin on her face, holding a black kitten with white legs close to Blanc's face, making the brunette wonder where Neptune was going with this.

The answer came quickly as the curious little kitten reached out a paw towards Blanc's face and gently bopped the girl on the nose, making Neptune begin laughing at how cute the kitten was being.

At first Blanc's mind simply stopped as she cycled through a variety of emotions while trying to settle on how to react to the odd moment, and Neptune had stopped laughing when she noticed that Blanc didn't appear to find it as amusing as she had.

Even though she tried to look angry about the kitten invading her personal space, Blanc's façade quickly cracked as the corners of her lips curled up and she released a few choked chuckles as the humour of what the kitten had done settled into her mind.

Unable to hold it back for long Blanc gave up the fight to control herself and matched Neptune's previous laughter as her sides shook from the humour of the little incident and the cute innocent look that the offending kitten was giving her.

Smiling once again now that she knew Blanc wasn't angry about what she had done, Neptune joined in on the laughter as she set the kitten back down on the table between the two girls, completely ignoring the few other people in the café that were giving the two girls odd looks.

It didn't take as long for Blanc to settle down as despite how funny the situation had been she tended to show much more restraint then Neptune, and already didn't like causing scenes in public when she could help it. She did take the chance to enjoy the sound of Neptune's laughter and ignored how people were still taking furtive glances at the violet-haired girl, since this was the goofball that she had decided to start dating, and there was nothing about the girl that she would ever want to change.

After Neptune finally calmed herself down and caught her breath the two girls made to order some drinks and continue enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of the café while working around the kittens still playing on their table and occasionally offering pets or treats to the small critters.

The moment of the two girls simply enjoying each others presence could unfortunately not last, as Neptune's phone began ringing on the table where she'd set it aside when they arrived, startling a few of the kittens. Some of the more brave ones approached the ringing device and began to paw at it, making Neptune chuckle as she watched for a few moments before gently reaching around the cats to pick up the device and answer the call.

"Hello? Oh hey Verty, what's got you calling little old me today?" Neptune asked as she spoke with the well-endowed blonde on the other end of the call that Blanc sometimes felt a bit jealous of (not that she would ever tell the taller girl that, or let Neptune find out about it) .

Watching Neptune's face for a few minutes while Vert went on to explain what she was calling Neptune about allowed Blanc to put together at least a rough version of what was being said on the other end of the phone as a small frown appeared on Neptune's face that Blanc almost immediately felt like wiping away with a kiss, but the brunette managed to hold herself back for now.

"Well I'm out in the city with Blanny right now, but I suppose that the two of us could swing around to the shop and help you out if you really need us" Neptune offered to the blonde girl, and though there was no anger or hurt in her tone, Blanc had to only take one look at the girl's face to know that Neptune was disappointed that their day out would have to be cut off to help a friend.

Neptune did momentarily look away from her phone towards Blanc, silently asking the girl 'is it okay if we go and bail out Vert?' with only a look, and Blanc was quick to nod her head in assent, since she knew that Neptune would feel awful if she let down one of her friends when they needed her.

Perking up again for now Neptune turned back to her phone and announced to the blonde girl in a peppy voice "we'll get over there as soon as we can Verty, just keep holding down the fort without us for a bit longer."

The pair exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes before Neptune ended the call, and the girl released a deep sigh as she set her phone back down on the table without releasing it before lifting her head to face Blanc.

It was easy to see how sorry Neptune was from just a look into her eyes, and Blanc took the necessary steps to try and console the girl by reaching across the table and resting her hand atop Neptune's.

"Sorry that our day out together is being cut off so that we can go and help Vert" Neptune vocalized her thoughts to her girlfriend, and Blanc knew perfectly well the truth behind Neptune's unnecessary words.

Blanc returned Neptune's apologetic look with a soft smile and gently squeezed the girls hand to comfort her "it's fine Neptune, who knows what kind of trouble Vert will get into without us there with her" she tried to joke with the violet-haired girl, who snorted in amusement at the light-hearted jab at Vert.

Getting to her feet and smiling down at her girlfriend with wide, loving violet eyes, Neptune reached out with her free hand to take one of Blanc's pale hands into her own, and helped the other girl up "well, shall we be off milady?" She jokingly inquired to Blanc, who chuckled at the girl.

"We probably should, before Vert has a meltdown" Blanc shot back logically to Neptune, as the violet-haired girl led her towards the front counter to pay for the café's services.

Despite the fact that they would soon be helping Vert out with whatever crisis the blonde was suffering from this time, Blanc couldn't fight back a smile and the thought that she would enjoy every minute of her day out together with Neptune, even if it wasn't quite what the other girl had intended.


End file.
